trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Boundless
A World Anew ABOUT: The world(s) my Homestuck fan-kids and fan-trolls live in. -Two main planets: Human Est'd Terra Earth that Jade shrunk and saved, or a very similar planet. Troll Est'd Beyondem of the other planets Jade rescued. All 16 Characters, trolls and humans alike, know each other (to some degree) before their respective sessions start. A bit of set-up for my session: * Lord English is defeated in some way and he isn't (?) coming back. * Calliope too is gone. The final version of herself vanished in the events directly involved in defeating Lord English Calliborn because they are still essentially the same person—two halves, good and evil, of the same cherub—and she'd probably know best how to defeat him. ** Also, it seems almost fundamental in my mind for Calliope to die in order for LE to as well. ** She'd probably be willing to sacrifice herself. (She seems discontent with who she is and craves love, beauty, and friendship, all concepts foreign to her species.) * All of the Beforians and their dream bubble/ghost world are gone/inaccessible, but their interference and influence upon the Alternians affect how the few still-living Alternians construct their new world. ** All of the Alternians who died fully as gods or mortals, with their dreamselves as well, are gone like their Dancestors. ** Those who were alive and gods as well as those who were partially, but not fully, dead are also still around (of both Trolls and Humans). Anyway, onto this whole new session and group of characters. After being Homestuck, we enter a new Universe and are Boundless. Cast of Characters Krista Brinar Keevan Eckell Sylire Makion Sendri Kruses Julani Halyas Crisar Phyres Danela Shribe Lancer Leeway Jinnea Grobek Alphon Zoubat Hennae Okiawa Hadome Cygawa Alex Khanida Keia Mattsuo Lexa Collins Pres Russdel Troll Session vs. Human Session The 12 trolls of the first session are all entering SGRUBURBZ OMEGA the same time as the humans. The only difference is, their session is actually viable, as they have a space and time player. While the two groups intend to compete to win the game (similar to the Red Team vs. Blue Team dynamic in the cannon story), the Troll Team eventually realizes that their four human friends are going to be obliterated due to their nonviable session. So they have to come up with a plan to get them out. Annnnd that's basically as far as I've gotten on that plot thus far. Trivia -The name of the Troll's planet in this Universe is Beyondem, "Beyond Them", referring to how the world of the characters in this session is chronologically and physically beyond the actions, lives, and direct influence of the main cannon events and characters. -The name of the Human's planet is Terra. Terra is the Latin name for the Earth. I thought this seemed appropriate. -The working title for this session is Boundless, reflecting the freer state of the character's lives than those of the characters in the canon story. --Their guardians and lusi are more permissible, thus the characters are'' bound less''. Basically the key idea behind it: The possibilities are boundless, and the characters, too, are bound less. Category:Sessions Category:Boundless